1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to collapsible support systems. In particular this invention relates to collapsible support systems which are easily foldable and stackable.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Collapsible support systems such as folding sawhorses and collapsible worktables are commonly known in the art. Collapsible support systems are used widely in the construction industry. Large and small contractors have use for a collapsible support system that can be easily transported from one work place to another and from one job site to another. It is desirable that an easily transportable collapsible support system be stackable. A collapsible support system that can be easily converted to an operable position is also desirable. Few collapsible support systems combine all of these desirable features.
Collapsible support systems in use today have a variety of undesirable features. A complicated procedure is required to convert many collapsible support systems from a collapsed position to an operable position. A complicated procedure increases the time required to convert a collapsible support system between such positions thereby increasing worker inefficiency. Certain collapsible support systems must be disassembled before stacking. A disassembled support system increases the probability of losing parts. Still other foldable systems incorporate parts having scissor action which can be a threat to worker safety.
A collapsible support system of simple construction is more desirable than a collapsible support system of complex construction. A collapsible support system of simple construction has a relatively small number of parts that interact during the transition between a collapsed position and an operable position. Collapsible support systems having numerous interacting parts are more subject to failure than collapsible support systems having fewer interacting parts. A collapsible support system having numerous interacting parts increases the probability that one of these parts can become broken and render the collapsible support system non-functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 393,210 to Chapman discloses a folding sawhorse. This folding horse is especially adapted for paper-hanger's use or other analogous purposes. This sawhorse is designed to be stored vertically and occupy limited vertical space when folded. A folding horse of such design is not adaptable to horizontal stacking. An inability to be stacked decreases the ease of transporting the sawhorse. The brace bars of this invention have a scissor action folding pattern. A scissor action can be a safety hazard to one who is folding or unfolding the sawhorse. One cutting through an object laid across this folding sawhorse can damage the frame members of the sawhorse.
U.S. Pat. No. 507,131 to Horrocks discloses a clamping machine. The clamping machine is useful for clamping panels when doing cabinet work. The clamping machine has a table top adapted to clamp panels supported by a rigid frame. The rigid frame is made from longitudinal timbers connected by cross pieces. The rigid frame is not collapsible, therefore, the clamping machine is not portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 564,504 to Cody discloses a table top supported by a frame. The table top has numerous hinged sections that can be folded one upon another. The frame support is made from foldable boards and metal brace rods. The appartus of this invention can be collapsed and disassembled into boards and metal rods. Assembly and disassembly of this table top require the removal of bolts and nuts, thus necessitating the use of additional tools. The folding of this apparatus is complex and requires the interaction of numerous parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,869 to Reinelt discloses a traditional carpenter's folding sawhorse. The sawhorse has a pair of A-shaped legs connected to a longitudinal support member. A replaceable two by four board is secured to the longitudinal member to receive a workpiece. This apparatus is folded by first removing the board and then collapsing the legs and the longitudinal support member. The folding procedure requires a number of independent steps. The legs are collapsed by breaking the joints of the transverse braces and disengaging the extremities of the diagonal braces of the legs from the longitudinal member. The longitudinal support member is collapsed by removing a central locking pin from the joint between the two sections of the longitudinal member. The apparatus can be arranged in substantial parallelism when folded. The disposable board must be removed from the longitudinal support member before the sawhorse can be folded. The longitudinal suport member has a scissor action folding pattern that can be a safety hazzard. At least two of these sawhorses must be used in order to provide a table-like support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,887 to Brzykcy discloses a combination sawhorse, scaffold support, and table. This apparatus has a traditional folding sawhorse shape. This foldable sawhorse includes a capping member having studs that fit into a horizontal beam. The cap can be easily replaced if damaged. The cap is held in place by pins engaging bores in the top beam. A pair of these sawhorses must be appropriately spaced and a plurality of planks must be rested on the inverted channels to serve as a scaffold. A pair of these sawhorses must also be used to function as a table. A table top is adapted to rest on the cap of two appropriately spaced sawhorses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,420 to Edwards discloses an example of a pivotably collapsible trestle with angular legs which are braced on all sides and ends. The support members form a rectangular table top that is open in its center. This center space is adapted to receive a plank which forms a bench top for the trestle. This system can be collapsed according to a complicated procedure by unbolting certain portions of various support members. The system is disassembled when collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,565 to Chaput discloses a traditional collapsible sawhorse. The sawhorse is collapsed into a bundle of board-like members. The center board-like member has a handle. The collapsed system can be carried in a manner similar to that of a briefcase. The legs are secured by pivotably movable support brackets. The movable support brackets grip a ridge board when the legs are spread apart. Rods placed between the legs supply suitable compression for the gripping brackets to secure the ridge board. This invention requires a complex folding pattern to convert the rigid sawhorse into a collapsed package. This invention requires two such collapsible sawhorse packages to support an object in a table-like fashion.
The industry lacks a collapsible support system of simple construction that is easily operated, stacked, and transported. The industry lacks a collapsible support system having these characteristics and that requires only one system to form a table-like support for a given job. A collapsible support system having disposable two-by-four boards in direct contact with a work piece is desirable so that one cutting through the work piece laid across the support system does not damage the frame members of the work system. A collapsible support system that does not require disassembly into separate parts decreases the loss of parts when the system is transported.